


Vignettes of Misadventure and Serendipity

by honekitteh



Series: Come What May [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honekitteh/pseuds/honekitteh
Summary: A series of short fics, prompts, and other story teases featuring Theron Shan and the Jedi Knight, Jyana Kai.





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were originally posted on Tumblr as part of prompts, ask memes, etc. Some of them may see new life in larger works as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: After Forged Alliances | For the Prompt: "I think we should break up."

I sat heavily in the co-pilot seat on the Defender as I returned from the Manaan orbital station. “Lay in a course for Tython, Kira.”

The red-headed Jedi gave me a raised eyebrow and worked on laying in a course and preparing the ship to launch. 

I watched as a smaller craft went into hyperspace and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Master Jedi?”

“Seriously, Doc… just call me Jyana… or Jy.” There was probably a bit more exasperation in my voice than I had intended.

“Of course, gorg… Jyana. I think we should have a talk.”

Kira and I exchanged slightly confused glances and I got out of my seat to walk back to him as he perched at the doorway.

“Alright, how can I help you, Doc?”

“I think we should break up.”

I blinked. “What?”

“What?” Kira exclaimed as she worked to get the Defender out of dock.

“What?” I asked again.

Doc continued on, though the smirk on his face was evident. “Oh the usual things, it’s not you, it’s me, we should see other people, that kind of thing.”

“Doc… we were never a thing.”

He continued on, “Anyway, I did notice how you looked at that SIS Agent…”

“Indeed,” chimed in a deep monotone imperial voice as the large sith pureblood just walked by and didn’t look back.

I just stared at them both, not really knowing what to make of this.

“There is a point there…”

“You too, Kira?”

“What? The Grand Master’s son? It’s not like I didn’t notice either.”

I was pretty sure my face-palm could have been heard all the way out to Hoth from here.


	2. Trembling Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: End of Shadow of Revan | For the Micro Story Prompt: Trembling Hands

The door to the shuttle closed and within seconds, Theron’s mouth was back on mine and I was slammed against the bulkhead. One hand deftly removed my hair piece and slowly removed the hair band keeping it up off my neck. A felt a shiver go up my spine as I felt the skin of his fingers run down my side, the touch light against the exposed skin of my back as he reached to cup my rear and pick me up the few extra inches required for our faces to be even. My own arms were around his shoulders, and I allowed a finger to lightly explore the base of his scalp, tracing the light bit of sweat already there. 

A small growl escaped his throat as he pulled back, the hand in my hair tracing down my shoulder to the edge line of my shirt. He furrowed his brow slightly and looked me in the eyes as he slowly tried to catch his breath. “Your hands are trembling,” he said lowly.

I tried to catch my breath and responded slightly by hooking one of my trembling hands underneath his red jacket to work to tug it off. He kept me pinned against the bulkhead as he assisted taking it off and tossing it on the floor.

“You’re sure then…?” he whispered, tracing the curve of my neck with his lips.

I let out a small whimper before I responded, “Don’t overthink it, Theron…”

“Just… if it’s your…” he pulled back and looked me in my eyes.

I took one hand, trembling though it was, and traced along the implants on his face. “I’m where I want to be.”


	3. Uncomfortable Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Five-Year Time Skip | For the "way you said "I love you'" Prompt: In awe, the first time you realized it 
> 
> POV: 3rd Person - Theron Shan

Theron watched as Kira left the old abandoned Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They had agreed to meet here for a few brief moments and she had promised data on the Eternal Empire, the new enemy that threatened the galaxy. She’d returned his red jacket to him, that he’d left on the Defender the last time he’d seen Jyana, er… the Jedi Battlemaster. T7 remained behind, apparently upon Jyana’s own request, to stay and work with Theron in case anything had happened to her.

“Theron = Loved her?”

He blinked. He didn’t realize he had buried his nose in the collar of his jacket and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He could brush it off as he’d just really missed his red coat. The leather felt still warm and loved, a bit of security in how it fit around him. But there was a lingering scent there that wasn’t his that he was drawn to, that he couldn’t truly avoid.

What did a droid know about feelings anyway?

But he couldn’t just dismiss what T7 had questioned. The poor droid had lost his closest friendtoo. And it was her wish that they help each other. T7 definitely had skills the SIS could use as well as some previous experience working with them. 

Theron looked down at the droid and gave him a small smile and patted him on his dome. He couldn’t really find the words to respond to him, but the droid didn’t really push the issue either.

“The Director needs me in an hour. You said you had some data from the attack on Darth Marr’s ship?”

T7 beeped his confirmation, though the beep wasn’t the typical cheerful tone Theron had gotten used to when they worked together on Ziost. When he thought T7 was trying to keep his spirits up for the most part.

As they moved towards the speeder he’d come here on, which thankfully was equipped to take on an astromech droid, his mind kept wandering back to that question. T7 helped himself to his spot and Theron straddled the speeder and fiddled with the controls. He hesitated for a few moments, rubbing his nose again against the collar of his jacket.

He did love her. Her scent, her smile, the way the color red adorned her ears when he’d embarrassed her somehow. Maybe he had loved her since she waltzed into the briefing room on Carrick Station when they were about to send her to Korriban or since she rampaged through the lab on Manaan when he’d thought she was nearly lost to him that first time. Or how she had nearly torn down the Revanite facility on Rishi to rescue him. Or those private moments in his shuttle on Yavin and then later on her ship months after Ziost’s demise. 

He shook his head and started the speeder. Kira was certain she was still alive. Kira had promised that if Jyana was in any way able to, she’d come back to him. Theron felt himself holding onto those words, terrified to even have hope. Maybe that small sliver of hope could keep him going forward. It wasn’t the first time he’d lost someone who cared for him, that he cared for. It wasn’t going to be the last.

He did love her, but she was gone. And he had work to do.


	4. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: KotFE Chapter 9 | For the Prompt: Rubatosis, Hiraeth

Five years.

Remember your training. Breathe in, breathe out. And that would be my heart beat. I never really am sure when it got so loud. Maybe it was because I was trying to focus on my breathing, my meditation. Maybe I was trying to remind myself, on hi there, Jyana, you’re still living. Maybe it’s been five years, but hey you survived. Fantastic. Seriously, how did I survive again? I mean, I’m kind of not complaining, except for that extra passenger in my head. I could do without that. No? Of course not.

I shook my head and took another deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. I am one with the Force. The Force is with me. Lana wasn’t kidding. Odessan was very strong in the Force. I could feel it all around me. Light, Dark… Balance. Different from what I remember of Tython… home? No… which was my home. The Defender..?

I took another deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. I’m supposed to lead these people. To stand against the Eternal Empire. I’ve never sought leadership, but I was also always taught that the best leaders did not seek it. I didn’t feel like a leader. I felt like a lost girl who didn’t know where she really was anymore. Or even who? Hero of Tython? Ugh, I hate that title. I just did what was right. Jedi Battlemaster? I was honored, but I was also trying to not be slightly bewildered at being told I “embodied everything the Jedi Code stood for.” After…

I sighed. Meditation wasn’t working.

Five years. Five years ago I’d died. Only, I hadn’t. I’d survived in a carbonite prison, a trophy for a deranged Emperor. Yet another Emperor I must face and defeat. It didn’t help the one I’d thought I’d killed all those years ago now rattled around in my head. My own mind, not even my own.

I felt my heart beat getting louder before there I sensed a presence I didn’t expect. "I like what you’ve done with the place,“ a male voice spoke as I turned around.

Welp, internal monologue needs to take a backseat. "Theron Shan.”


	5. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: KotFE Chapter 9 | For the Prompt: “I can’t do this on my own” / “I’ve got you”

It’d felt like a lifetime ago since I’d walked the corridors of the Defender. In truth, it had been about five years, not that I truly felt it. I remembered the joy I felt seeing Theron direct Tora to fly it in next to the base, but I hadn’t gotten a chance to get to it until the next day. Between meetings with the specialists Theron had brought on, having to give a speech to everyone gathered, and the party Lana and Koth insisted on throwing (though I admit, I may have missed a good chunk of it… for reasons), I hadn’t exactly had a lot of time to just myself. 

It was nice to get to walk the ship again. It felt like it hadn’t changed too much, like it was just the way I left it. Though as I walked by their rooms, it felt, empty. Gone was Doc’s fussing over whether our training regimen was going to make him have to quick learn how to reattach limbs. Gone was Kira’s quick wit and mind tricking Doc to stop flirting with her or me. Gone was Lord Scourge’s looming presence, reminding me that I had a job to do that had not been finished. 

I didn’t need Lord Scourge to remind me of that anymore. I had Lord Vitiate himself, Valkorian he calls himself now, just lurking in the deep recesses of my mind. Watching or waiting for something. I was quite glad he did not give me any sass when I was catching up with Theron at the party. Or away from the party. I hadn’t exactly gone back to my quarters yet since we left them earlier this morning, but I vaguely remembered him agreeing to make those quarters his as well. 

I made my way to the room I’d called my own since Master Orgus gave me this ship after my first trip to Coruscant. Not much about it had changed. It still looked made up neatly as I kept it. I knelt down at the edge of the bed and lifted the mattress up briefly. The confiscated books seemed to still be there. I’ll just leave those there for now.

Straightening up I wandered over to my closet. Sure enough, a few of my affects still remained. But there seemed to be something missing from there, that I was sure I’d put here.

“Good speech,” Theron’s voice startled me out of my thoughts. 

I looked over at him. He was leaning against the doorway into the room and smirking at me. I moved a bit away from the closet and returned his smirk. “I already read your message.”

He scratched the back of his neck, grinning at me. “Ah good, wasn’t sure. You weren’t in yo-er our quarters…”

“Yeah, I hadn’t had a chance to actually see my ship yet.”

He nodded. “I trust everything’s in order?”

“For the most part.” He tilted his head in confusion, pushed off the doorframe and walked over to me. I quickly added, “It’s a bit quiet.”

“Oh… yeah I suppose I can see that.”

I took another look into my closet and then back at Theron, moving over to him and reaching for the collar of his jacket. He seemed amused and let me study it closer. “That is the same jacket you left here, isn’t it?” I asked. 

He laughed a bit. “Uh… yeah. Kira found me and returned it…”

I looked up at him and studied his eyes for a bit. Something told me that wasn’t exactly something he was quite ready to share, so I decided to veer off onto a different topic. “So you monitor all incoming and outgoing comms, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s part of my job to monitor morale, which includes monitoring communications that come in and out and those around the base. Nothing too over obtrusive I ensure you.”

“Huh, then I guess you know all about my potentially scandalous love letter to an old flame on Endor.”

“Wait what?” his eyes widened, his cheeks and ears turning an amusing shade of red, and frantically pulled his data pad out of his back pocket and started poking around.

I snorted. “That was a joke.”

He glanced up at me, his eyes suspicious. Then he laughed, “For a moment there, I was wondering what you haven’t told me.”

“Please, Theron. You are quite familiar with the only guy that I’ve ever been with.”

He raised an eyebrow and moved closer to me. “Oh, am I?” he lowered his voice and paused his face to hover in front of mine, just close enough I could kiss him, but far enough away to make that inaccessible.

I pursed my lips and sure enough I tried to lean in to kiss him and he slowly backed off, smirking. I gave him a slight glare and moved to stare out the window in the ship’s quarters. Theron walked around the room for a while, inspecting it as if he was making sure things were in proper working order. He pulled off his jacket and put it into my closet, then moved over to the bed and took a seat on its edge.

I could feel Valkorian making some kind of light commentary about Jedi and attachments. I took a few deep breaths, trying to maintain a more meditative state for a moment. Whether Theron noticed or not, he didn’t say anything, but I knew he was watching me as I stared out the window towards the base.

After what felt like an eternity, I spoke, “Theron, I can’t do this on my own.”

“Jy?” he returned, concern in his voice. 

“I know everyone’s counting on me to lead them. Thinks that this Hero of Tython, this Jedi Battlemaster, this Outlander… thinks I can be a great Commander of this new Alliance. Thinks that I have this magic ability to save us all.”

He reached for my hand, taking it firmly in his grasp. “Jyana… you haven’t failed before.”

I turned back to look at him, furrowing my brow. “But I have, Theron. The Emperor’s Fortress, Ziost… I mean Ziost still feels like it was only a half a year ago to me and it’s been five years.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “Five… freaking… years…”

“You’re not alone, Jyana,” Theron spoke softly, tugging me closer and pulling me onto his lap. “Lana, Koth, Senya… me… we’ve all got your back.” I moved my legs to straddle him as he pulled me in close. “We’re going to make this work. Together.” 

“Still, feels like everyone is looking to me for all the answers,” I sighed heavily.

He gave me a small smirk and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. “True.” 

“I’m not this paragon of awesome that can keep it together all the time. I’ve got my ancient enemy rattling on in my head. I haven’t really been able to sleep properly since I awoke.”

He shushed me softly and kissed me lightly on the forehead. “I’ve got you.”


	6. Downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Fractured Alliances, Post-Umbara | For the Prompt: “Stop telling me you're okay” / “When's the last time you slept?”

“Stop telling me you’re okay, Jyana.”

A snarky response stuck on the edge of my tongue. Something akin to a reminder that Senya was not in fact my mother. But that didn’t matter. It never did. I closed my eyes again, letting the rain fall on my face, then sighed.

I couldn’t recall how long I’d been out here, or how long it had been since Senya had joined me. I wasn’t sure how signal was out in the Odessen woods and it was even more spotty now with the storm passing through. Since I’d found this place back when Master Satele and Darth Marr helped me meditate on the Force and work on a new lightsaber to defeat Arcann, I’d come out here when I needed some time alone. Just me and the Force. 

This time though, not 5 minutes after taking up my perch on this pole in the middle of the canyon, a thunderstorm rocked through. I raised my face into the rain, just accepting this as part of what was needed. My carefully adjusted ponytail flopped against my back and I was certain the newly dyed purple was running down my back, staining the white of my shirt and trousers. Clutched in my hand was an old red jacket that had been left behind.

“Jyana…”

I looked over to Senya. She wouldn’t take any of my bullshit about being fine. That it was just the rain staining my face and causing the eyeliner and eyeshadow to smudge. I took a deep breath, slung the red jacket over my shoulder and hopped over to the edge of the canyon where she waited.

“I’m lost…” I looked up into her eyes briefly, then looked down. 

“I know.” With those simple words, the older woman pulled me into an embrace, and I let go.

* * *

I don’t know how much time had passed while Senya held me close to her, both of us drenched from the downpour. The rain had stopped some time ago, but neither of us had bothered with it. 

“When was the last time you slept?” the older woman asked after a time.

I blinked, and frowned. I did not remember. “I err…”

“You need to take care of you, Jyana.”

I shook my head, frustration seeping into my voice, “Every time I close my eyes… I’m back on that damned train.”

“He hurt you…”

“No… I mean… yes he did hurt me… but that’s not…”

Her voice was calm, but firm. “Go on…”

All hesitation I once had, I shelved. I needed to get this out, and of all the people on Odessen, I believed Senya would be the most liable to understand. “Jedi weren’t, aren’t supposed to get attached… love… relationships… I know, it’s probably the least understood rule we have. It’s also probably the most broken rule of the order, Theron being a foremost example of that…” sigh “but there is a reason the rule exists…” 

She still held me quietly, allowing me to formulate my thoughts, piece them together and work on getting the words out.

“I… before… I never knew love… never really sought it. Was too busy fighting the Sith… focusing on my duty… I didn’t seek out anything… it just… happened…”

She nodded and pulled back to force me to look her in the eyes. 

This caused me a moment’s hesitation, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and still continued. “When I close my eyes, I don’t question him, don’t question his feelings, don’t hear his reasons for… I just… I outright kill him.”

“But you didn’t,” she responded softly.

“I know… but I could have. And as much as… as this hurts…”

“You still love him.”

“Yeah…”


	7. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Fractured Alliances, Copero | For the Prompt: A memory they'd love to change

“I’m coming in for extraction. Let’s get going,” Lana called over the comms as the shuttle set down at the bottom of the stairs that led to the tower entrance.

I looked down at the Chiss at my feet. Theron had already made his escape, so whatever goal he had on Copero, he’d completed. I didn’t sense the pain and regret of someone who was left to die, but instead the surety of purpose that came with someone who willingly sacrificed themselves. 

I bent down on one knee to study the man, Valss I believe was his name. After a time I closed my eyes, focusing on the Force, trying to find my center. 

* * *

“In a few minutes, this train will collide with that mountain range. You’ll be disintegrated, and I’ll escape with the Adegan crystals. Don’t worry. You won’t feel a thing.”

As my heart sank, I felt a flash go off in my head as these words came out, “I could end your miserable life in an instant…” and raised my hand to choke him through the force-field.

I blinked the flash away and it was as if that hadn’t happened, though I could feel the rage boiling, the darker impulses begging me to do just that. I took a deep breath and instead asked, “Did you ever love me, or was that all part of the act?”

“You know I love you… but this is bigger than us.” Theron eyes did not meet my own while he spoke and my mind wandered to one of the last things he’d said while we were alone… 

“And you mean a lot to me I’d do anything to protect you.”

What was he doing… why did I keep having flashes of memories of me just embracing the dark and just outright killing him. It would have been so easy, just reach out and interrupt his monologue. 

The memory of that damned train began to fade as I remembered the words he’d sent to me days later.

_“But however this ends, I just want you to know that I loved you from the moment I saw you. And I always will.”_

* * *

“Commander… are you all right?” Lana called over the comms again, urgency in her voice.

“I’m coming.” I opened my eyes and studied Valss again. He’d cared for Theron in the brief time he’d known him. Believed in him. “I’d do anything to protect him too,” I whispered to the man. 

I felt his life force slip away and I closed my eyes briefly again. “It’s a shame you had to die… In another life… perhaps we could have been friends.” I made a small motion and closed his eyes. As I rose to my feet I motioned to the woman waiting silently behind me, “Let’s go.”

Raina nodded and followed.


	8. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Fractured Alliances, Post-Nathema | For the Prompt: "Your hair's so soft..."

“Spot taken?”

I looked up and behind me from my spot on the cliff overlooking the base on Odessen, the sun on its way down for the day. Though his sense in the Force was unmistakable, it took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the sight. I considered for a bit, “Have a seat, fiancee.”

Theron rubbed the back of his neck and offered a coy smile as he sat down next to me. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

“I thought trying out the word could be entertaining.” I grinned and bumped my arm against his and scooted closer to him. “How’s the healing coming along?”

“Say another day before I could resume normal duties…” he hesitated a bit, “If Lana trusts me enough to let me get to work.”

I rolled my eyes a bit. “Always work with you. This is a beautiful sunset. Try to enjoy it?”

He sighed. “Right of course. Especially with the company.”

I could sense the hesitation as he wrapped an arm around me, months of not being here still weighing on him despite our new situation. I leaned my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. His fingers slowly became interwoven in my hair as we watched the sunset. 

“Your hair’s so soft… I’d… forgotten…” there was a pause in his voice, “When… did you…”

“Hm?”

“Purple… “

“Seriously? It was there yesterday, it was there when we were on Nathema…”

Theron chuckled a bit guiltily, “I suppose I was a bit distracted.”

“Well I did do it in such a way it wouldn’t really stand out a lot, and it’s faded some since I’d originally gotten it done. You like it?”

“Yeah… it’s kind of… you…” he frowned a bit. “Jyana… You dodged my question.”

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked up at him. “You asked a question?”

He pursed his lips, then turned to look at me, his fingers still loosely playing with the purple hair. “When did you go part purple?”

I raised an eyebrow then eyed his hair a bit. “Probably the same time you did… that.” I motioned to it.

He sighed a bit. “Lana seems to hate it.”

“She does that.”

“Do… do you hate it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I gave him a long considering look. “I… don’t hate it?”

He laughed. “I suppose I can grow it out.”

“Your call.” I smirked at him.

“You sure?”

I shrugged and looked back over the horizon as the sun continued its descent. “Hair is hair. It can change upon a whim. It can be an external, superficial thing, even if there could be a deeper meaning or reason behind it. Who you are, on the other hand, doesn’t change.” I leaned my head back on his shoulder and I could sense him just relax.

A few moments passed as we sat together watching the sun as it fell behind the base before he spoke again. “There’s a deeper meaning to yours?”

I hesitated for a moment. “Yes… but… another time.”

He laid a kiss on the top of my head and nodded and left it at that.

An involuntary shiver startled me after perhaps a good thirty minutes. I felt Theron shift and part of his grey coat went over my shoulder as he pulled me closer.

“We could go inside now that the sun’s down,” he whispered softly.

“I’m comfy though…” 

He chuckled a bit, “Same… a little longer then.”


	9. Wedding Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Fractured Alliances, Post-Nathema | For the Prompt: A gentle "I love you" whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

A few hours ago, this dress was fantastic. It was simple for what it was, but perhaps a bit extra for eloping on the beach of Rishi. The white silk clung form fitting to my body, even with the empire waist and a-line fit, with a very short train trailing behind me. The dress rested on my shoulders with small straps, my shoulders themselves exposed, and the dramassia shimmersilk sleeves hanging down my arms. The neckline was low, exposing just a slight bit of the meager attempt of a cleavage I could manage. I’d loved it the moment Hylo had brought it out, even when I hadn’t even hinted I needed one.

I’d worn the dress with not a whole lot of adornment. I was a simple person, I didn’t find a lot of uses for jewelry so I didn’t wear any. But I broke from my normal tradition and wore my hair down, the purple part of my hair peeking out in places underneath my brown hair. 

The dress and my hair did provide the appropriate desired response as well. I did always seem to find rendering Theron Shan speechless as a personal accomplishment. He was able to find his voice when it was required.

After the small ceremony and paper signing, we’d intended to just stroll along the beach. But as per protocol, things never really go to plan.

“Did you not check the weather reports first?” I asked.

“It said a chance of rain… couldn’t you sense it with whatever Force thing?” Theron asked back at me, his breath coming in short gasps. He was ahead of me and holding onto my hand as we raced through Raider’s Cove.

Lightning flashed overhead as the rain came down like sheets of water. “The Force doesn’t exactly work that way.”

“Of course it doesn’t.” His voice was exasperated.

Most all the store fronts had been pulled up as we raced onto another platform. Spotting an awning, Theron tugged me underneath it for us to catch our breath. He looked over to the Rishii shopkeeper who was huddled under it as well. “Oh, sorry. Just need to borrow this for a moment.”

The shopkeeper shook his head and waved his feathery hands in dismissal. “Quite alright, quite alright.”

Theron pulled me in front of him, looked me over a bit, and pulled off the new red jacket he’d worn for the occasion and tucked it around my shoulders and pulled it closed in front of me. I gave him a puzzled look, though I was grateful for the added warmth the coat brought. He just winked and said nothing.

“Just married?” the shopkeeper inquired.

While I flushed a bit, Theron grinned in response and said, “How’d ya figure?”

“Well it’s not every day you have a lovely lady in a white dress.”

“I look like a drenched womp rat more so than a bride,” I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms a bit and trying to suppress a shiver.

Theron chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Well you’re my drenched womp rat.”

“The storm doesn’t look like it’s letting up anytime soon, do you all have a place to stay?” the Rishii asked curiously.

Theron nodded. “Yeah our room is just a few buildings over.” He then looked to me. “Want to try to book it there?”

I studied him and then where he was motioning. Dubious, I took another look up at the storm. I tilted my head slightly, listening to the howl of the wind, the crack of thunder. The Rishii shopkeeper probably had the right way of it. A lot of what Master Orgus had told me about this world, seemed to fit with this weather pattern. I looked back at Theron. “What do you think?”

He gave me a smirk. “Can’t get much worse than this.”

“You say that now…” I stared at him and then back at the storm.

“Right right, don’t tempt our luck?”

“I don’t need luck. Come on.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run towards the hotel we’d booked a room in. 

I could hear the shopkeeper laughing as we left. Something about ‘to be young again’ or something of that nature. Was a bit difficult to make out as the wind had picked up.

Laughing I raised my voice to Theron behind me. “You had to jinx it.”

“You said you didn’t need luck.” He was laughing as well.

“I don’t. You apparently do.”

We finally made it into the hotel and took our time catching our breath once on the elevator to the room. Theron smirked back at me lightly as he reached his hand back out to mine and led me to the room, where he fiddled with the lock and escorted me in.

He led me into the large room, tugging me towards a window sill where he leaned against pulling me closer. He ran his finger down the edge of his coat he’d had me wear and moved to open it up, pushing it off my shoulders. Tossing it to the side, he pulled me towards him by my waist. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper with a touch of a purr to his tone. “Jyana Ka… Shan. You aren’t wearing a bra, are you?”

I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up, looking down at my chest, it suddenly dawning on me what he had covertly covered up. 

He chuckled and lightly tipped my chin up and softly met my lips with his own. He pulled back and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you,” I whispered back with a small exasperated sigh.

He pulled my lips back to his with a lift of my chin, the initial touch soft, but then he deepened it, pushing his tongue in to meet mine. As the kiss deepened, his hands slowly went down to my shoulders and I felt my wet white dress easily slip down to the floor.


	10. In dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Fractured Alliances, Post-Nathema | For the Micro Story Prompt: In dreams / senseless

“Wake up. Wake up… What happened…?”

I walked on the shattered moonscape, familiar yet not. Torn apart statues half floating in low gravity covered the grey surface of what could only be seen as an asteroid or another rocky planetoid. The sky was bright with nebulous stars, swirling in patterns of yellow, red, and green, unobstructed by atmosphere. And yet, after a short bit of panic subsided, I did not struggle to breathe.

I wore simple robes, similar to those of my youth. Relief washed over me as I recalled the very true absence of an old evil presence; forever, finally gone.

“A dream then.”

I walked down a path, footprints marked along the way, towards a stairway, partially broken, leading into the horizon. Glowing balls of light floated along the path, directing upwards on ascent into the stars. Upon closer study, each small globe resonated to my presence. I lightly reached out and a wave of despair nearly knocked me senseless. I took a knee to the ground and my hands went to my forehead. 

The scene shifted into a red tinted corridor, a purple atmosphere and terrain outside of a window. Sounds of explosions in the distance and the corridor lurched. Hazily, I looked up, familiar amber eyes looked back with me, tinged with sorrow, before the scene shifted back to the grey moonscape.

“No… That was…”

I took a deep breath and rose back to my feet. I was now standing on the edge of the stairway, the greens and reds of the nebula swirling around me. Suddenly the blue mists below shifted as a large grey shape moved through. Familiarity dawned on me.

“How long has it been, old friend, since you returned in my dreams?” I asked.

Images returned, a small young padawan flying through the sky, on the back of a graceful whale like creature, the four tentacles swaying in the air. 

“For me, it’s been seven to eight years… to you… but an instant.”

I reached my hand out to the old [purrgil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstarwars.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FPurrgil&t=MTdlMTU5ODhjOTkxMWIwMWYxMjc5ZWI4NDIyYTBmNGZjODFmZmI3ZixGRzVJSVh2cQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoLksXr8wjZ3TblGOQX94BA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhonekitteh.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186690977899%2F16-in-dreams-25-senseless&m=1)’s snoot in front of me and rested it there. I could feel the peace of the ancient creature wave over me and I closed my eyes.

“Now… my mind is my own… my love is returned… and I am home.”


	11. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Jedi Under Siege | For the "way you said "I love you'" Prompt: From very far away

“Welcome back to the Republic, Commander.”

I stepped out of the Cantina with a bit more questions than answers, as well as I was still a bit thirsty. K3 hadn’t brought back drinks before our conversation was over and I got the vibe that Agent Balkar had a bit more work to do that didn’t need the Alliance Commander hovering over him. I took a deep breath and smiled a bit to myself, pulling out my holo communicator.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Theron responded as his holographic image blinked into life.

I laughed, “I’ve been gone maybe a day.”

“Still too long. How was the meet up?”

“Good. I should have more information on what I’m needed to do by the time I get back to Odessen. I’m headed back to the spaceport now.”

“Your contact was SIS right?” Theron rubbed his chin and leaned against a console, “Wonder if it’s someone I know.”

I tilted my head studying the holo for a moment. “Is that a new coat? Last I remember, your coat was grey.”

“Yeah I got a new one in black.” He stared at me for a moment. “And no, you’re not stealing this one.”

I smirked and adjusted the edge of the red coat I wore. “We’ll see about that…”

“Is that Theron Shan?” a voice from behind me said, startling me completely, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Theron stared in disbelief through the holo image. “Jonas Balkar… You’re the SIS contact?”

“The same, it’s been forever.”

“You two know each other?” I asked, looking between the two.

“Long story,” they both said in unison, Theron’s tone a lot grumpier than Jonas’ friendly one.

“I’ll leave you both to it,” Jonas eventually laughed, “Give Theron my regards, will you? He keeps dodging my calls, and I’ve never seen a guy in more desperate need of a night out.” He gave Theron a wink as he walked past and towards some twilek at a kiosk near the giant gaudy golden (I think?) hutt statue.

I couldn’t really stop myself from giggling.

After a short time, Theron spoke up again. “Be careful with him.”

“Why? He seems a decent guy. Pretty friendly.”

“The friendly is what I’m worried about.”

I simply rose an eyebrow. “Theron. You have nothing to worry about. You’re my husband. I love you.”

He shook his head with a slight chuckle then gave me a smile. “Love you, too. Now, get home.”

“I’ll be on my way.”


	12. Workaholics Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Setting: Jedi Under Siege | For the Prompt: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

I entered my quarters on Odessen to find Theron still hunched over a data pad. He’d taken off and slung his long black and red coat on the back of the chair he was sitting in. I stared at his back for what felt like an hour, though I’m sure it was not quite that long, and he still barely seemed to notice I’d shown up.

“Theron?”

He startled for a bit, looked back and offered a smile. “Oh hey.”

“How long have you been back?”

He turned back to look over his data pad. “A few hours. Trying to cross reference some of these contacts, sort through what Balkar’s been working on, and forwarding to Bey’wan to make sure everything lines up.”

I wandered up behind him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. “Does it need to be finished now?”

“There’s a lot of data here. We have that big meeting next week and I want to make sure I’ve gotten everything just right.” He still scrolled through the data as he spoke.

I started running my fingers through his hair. “Don’t we have some other folks who can help you with that?”

“I need to do this myself. Then Lana will double check it.”

“They’re going to need to trust you eventually,” I sighed heavily.

He pursed his lips frowning.

I kissed his neck. “Theron…”

“I… need to do this.”

I continued kissing up his neck. He leaned his head, allowing it, but his attention was fully on the reports in front of him. Not getting the appropriate response, I attempted nibbling on his ear. That also not seeming to get him off the pad, I let him go and stood up frowning. With a small flick of my hand, I stole the jacket from the back of his chair and then walked over to my closet.

He hardly seemed to notice and kept flipping through reports and working on his data pad.

I sighed heavily and removed the sweaty clothing that I was in. Off came the old red coat Theron had used to wear back when I’d met him all those years ago. Then the boots, gloves, belted arm bands, white crop top, and black pants fell in a pile on the floor. I looked back at Theron, meticulously working away and pursed my lips.

It was a long day. I’d went on a walk in the forest, hopping along the standing pillars. Met up with Arcann and sparred with him for a while. Yet another guy who seemed to think he needed to constantly prove his loyalty. It’d taken months for him to actually warm up to the idea that we could potentially be friends, more less sparring partners. I needed to keep my skills fresh and it was very difficult to drag Lana away from maintaining operations on the base long enough to test them against hers.

I hesitated slightly at the closet with my options in front of me. Theron had this black coat made in the same style as his grey one. The grey one was pretty useless now with the hole in it, not exactly memories I wanted to refresh when I’d not seen him for a while. But of course, his thoughts at the moment were on work. Focused on making sure he was earning his place back with the Alliance. As far as I was concerned, he was already back. He didn’t need to work so hard.

And, if I was completely honest, after an extremely hard work out, I had… needs.

Without putting any other clothing on, I slipped on the black coat and studied the back of Theron’s head. After a great deal of thought, I moved back towards him and made another swift motion with my hand. The chair he was in swirled to face me and once I got up to him, I put my right foot on the chair right next to Theron. “Husband.”

Theron barely seemed to notice that the chair had moved, he was so focused on his data pad. He glanced slightly to his left, looked back at the data, then back, then followed my bare leg propped up next to him up towards my body, wrapped up in his coat, and then looked up. He glanced back down at the report, then back over at the leg.

I bent down over him and slowly pulled the data pad out of his hand. The coat wasn’t closed so he got a good idea of what was underneath, or more accurately, what wasn’t. “It will keep,” I said, my voice low.

He pursed his lips slightly as he placed his hand on my thigh. “I suppose you are right.”

“You look like a man who needs a vacation,” I said as I ran my hand lightly through his hair.

“Yeah, I’ll…” he kissed the inside of my thigh lightly, “I’ll make time for us to get away hopefully soon.”

I shuddered as he continued to kiss lightly up my thigh. “That a promise?”

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
